Airless paint sprayers include a pump driven by an electric motor for pressurizing paint for subsequent discharge through a spray gun. Airless paint sprayers also include a pressure regulator for regulating the flow or pressure of the discharged paint from the pump. Therefore, a user of the paint sprayer may adjust the pressure regulator to vary the amount of paint that is discharged from the spray gun by increasing or decreasing the regulated pressure of the discharged pressurized paint. Spray guns used with airless paint sprayers include a nozzle or orifice to facilitate atomization of the paint as it is discharged from the spray gun to yield a smooth coating on a surface or workpiece.